Wakko Learns a Lesson
by Carlygirl1
Summary: Wakko learns a very important lesson about cooperation and responsibility. We do not own Animaniacs


Wakko walks in the door, looking grumpy. "Where have you been? I've been worried about you! You said you'd be home to clean your room!" said Yakko. "Get off my back bro! sheesh!" said Wakko. He storms off into his room, leaving Dot and Yakko in the family room, mumbling as he walks down the hall, "Clean your room Wakko. Do the dishes Wakko. Eat your vegetables Wakko... blah blah BLAH! I am so sick of Yakko and his strict rules!" He made up his mind right then and there, things were going to change.

The next morning, Wakko comes into the kitchen with a determined look on his face. "I'm leaving." He said. Yakko looks up from his breakfast, surprised, "What? That's silly, where would you go?" "To dad's." said Wakko. "And I mean it, I'm sick of you and all your rules, I am running away!" and with that he turned around and ran out of the water tower and down the ladder before Yakko and Dot even had a chance to think about what he had said.

"Oh no! what are we going to do Yakko?" said Dot, she was worried about her brother. Yakko said, "I think this is a lesson Wakko needs to learn for himself. We'll let him go, and see how long it takes for him to come back home."

Meanwhile, Wakko gets to his dad's house, and knocks on the door. "It's open!" someone yells from inside. He pushes the door open and peeks inside, "hello? dad?"

He gets inside and looks around, piles of dishes and clothes and newspapers are everywhere, the TV is on in the other room. He looks around at the mess and thinks to himself, "perfect." He walks into the other room and finds his dad watching TV. "Hey dad, it's me, Wakko! I thought I'd come and stay with you for awhile, what do you think?"Bakko says, "Hey kid, yeah sure, do whatever you want" and keeps watching TV. Meanwhile Dot asked her big bro "Are you sure about this?" Yakko says firmly "Yes." 

Three days later, in the morning, Wakko is in the kitchen, trying to find breakfast. But all they had in the refrigerator was frozen pizza. Wakko was sick of frozen pizza. It seemed like that is all his dad ate, ever. And as he looked around, he saw that there wasn't one clean plate to eat off of anyway. "I guess there is a point to all the cleaning Yakko is always making us do." thought Wakko. He decides to keep getting ready for school, but as he looks around the house, he can't find his homework anywhere! "Where is it?! I put it right here yesterday, I know I did!" Said Wakko, getting frustrated. Finally he spots it, on a pile near his dad's chair. He goes to get it and sees that his homework is covered in pizza sauce and cheese! "Dad! what happened to my homework?!" yells Wakko. "Oh sorry, we were out of plates so I used that paper to eat off of last night. My bad." said dad. Wakko said, "That's it! I can't take it anymore! I'm going back to Wakko and Dot, even if they make me clean the whole house with a toothbrush!"

So that day after school, Wakko went back to the water tower. "Hey guys." says Wakko. "Hey bro! we missed you!" says Dot, and she runs up to hug him. Yakko comes into the room, "Hey there! long time no see." he says to Wakko. Wakko says "Oh I am so sorry, I never should have left, I know when you make us clean it's really for our own good, and I promise I'll never complain about chores ever again! So go ahead, punish me for leaving and everything, I deserve it." and he cringed, waiting to hear his sentence, sure he would be grounded till he was 100 years old. Yakko said "Well I'm glad you see it that way, Wakko. I love you and dot very much and the three of us need to all work together to keep our house nice. And as for your punishment... well, I think three days on your own is punishment enough!" Wakko could not believe his ears; he had never loved his brother so much, and ran over to hug him. "It's good to be home." said Wakko. " Yes it is. Hey, I have an idea, who wants pizza?" said Yakko. Wakko makes a face and he says, "Oh no, ANYTHING but pizza!"


End file.
